1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of forming conductors. More particularly, this invention relates to magnetically patterning conductors.
2. Art Background
A typical integrated circuit includes a set of conductors which are arranged in a pattern according to the electrical interconnects needed in the integrated circuit. Memories, for example, usually include a set of top conductors and a set of bottom conductors which are arranged in a pattern that provides access to storage cells.
The conductors in an integrated circuit are usually formed on a silicon substrate using photo-lithographic techniques. Similar photo-lithographic techniques are commonly used to form conductors on flexible substrates such as plastic. Unfortunately, the costs associated with photo-lithography usually increase as the density of circuit features including conductors increases. It may be desirable to provide an alternative method for forming conductors that yields high density without the increased costs that are imposed with high-density photo-lithography.
A method is disclosed for magnetic patterning of conductors. The method includes imparting a pattern of magnetization into a magnetic material and depositing a substance onto the magnetic material that preferentially gathers according to the pattern in the magnetic material. A set of conductors are then formed such that the substance controls the pattern of the conductors.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description that follows.